1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic vending machine capable of selling commodities having various shapes and sizes such as beverages enclosed in a can, a bottle, a plastic bottle , a paper carton or the like, and dairy products and confectionery contained in a predetermined container such as a cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as automatic vending machines of this kind, there has been known an automatic vending machine having, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-302140, a vending machine body having a commodity outlet port in a lower part of the front surface; a plurality of commodity columns arranged in a widthwise direction and in an up-and-down direction of the vending machine body; a commodity bucket arranged ahead of each commodity column so as to be able to move in the widthwise direction and in the up-and-down direction of the vending machine body; and a moving mechanism for moving the commodity bucket in the widthwise direction and in the up-and-down direction of the vending machine body.
In this automatic vending machine, when a commodity is selected, the commodity bucket is moved to a commodity column corresponding to the selected commodity by means of the moving mechanism, and the commodity in the commodity column is pressed from behind by a pressing member to be carried out into the commodity bucket, the commodity bucket, which has received the commodity, is moved to the commodity outlet port by means of the moving mechanism so that the commodity of the commodity bucket is carried out into the commodity outlet port.
In the above-described automatic vending machine, however, at the time of carrying out the commodity of the commodity column into the commodity bucket, the commodity is adapted to fall into the commodity bucket, and therefore, commodities in which, for example, pudding, yogurt or the like are contained in a container, have had a problem that the quality of the commodities is impaired because the contents are damaged due to falling down or falling shock caused by a change in posture during falling.
The present invention has been achieved in the light of the above-described problem, and is aimed to provide an automatic vending machine capable of preventing, when the commodity is being carried out from the commodity column to the commodity receptor, the commodity from falling down due to a change in posture of the commodity, and mitigating falling shock of the commodity.
According to the present invention, there is provided an automatic vending machine provided with: a vending machine body having a commodity outlet port at a predetermined position; a plurality of commodity columns arranged at least in one direction of the widthwise direction and the up-and-down direction of the vending machine body; a commodity carrying-out mechanism provided for each commodity column respectively, for carrying out a commodity within the commodity column in a predetermined direction; a commodity receptor capable of receiving a commodity to be carried out of each commodity column; and a moving mechanism for moving the commodity receptor in a direction of arrangement of each commodity column, wherein the commodity receptor is moved to any commodity column by means of the moving mechanism, the commodity within the commodity column is carried out into the commodity receptor by means of the commodity carrying-out mechanism, the commodity receptor, which has received the commodity, is moved to the commodity outlet port by means of the moving mechanism, further comprising: a commodity supporting member provided for the commodity receptor so as to be movable from one end side thereof toward the other end side; and a driving mechanism, which positions the commodity supporting member on one end side of the commodity receptor to cause a commodity to be carried out of the commodity column to abut on the commodity supporting member, and moves the commodity supporting member toward the other end side of the commodity receptor with the commodity supporting member abutted on the commodity.
Thereby, when the commodity is carried out to the commodity receptor from the commodity column, the commodity abuts on the commodity supporting member located on one end side of the commodity receptor, and the commodity supporting member is moved toward the other end side of the commodity receptor with the commodity abutted thereon by means of the driving mechanism, and therefore, the commodity is received within the commodity receptor while the commodity is being supported by the commodity supporting member. Therefore, it is possible to reliably prevent the contents of the commodity to be carried out of the commodity column from being damaged due to falling down or falling shock of the commodity, and this is very advantageous when commodities in which, for example, pudding, yogurt or the like are contained in a container, are sold.
Also, according to the present invention, in the above-described structure, the commodity receptor is provided with a descendingly inclined commodity guide member, which slidingly moves the commodity for moving toward the other end side of the commodity receptor while abutting on the commodity supporting member, up to a predetermined position within the commodity receptor.
Thereby, when the commodity is being received by the commodity receptor, the commodity slidingly moves on the descendingly-inclined commodity guide member while abutting on the commodity supporting plate, and therefore, the commodity can be smoothly guided up to a predetermined position within the commodity receptor, thus making it possible to more reliably prevent vibration or shock onto the commodity from occurring.
Also, according to the present invention, in the structure, at least an abutted portion of the commodity supporting member on the commodity is formed to face obliquely upward toward one end side of the commodity receptor.
Thereby, since the commodity to be carried out of the commodity column can be reliably supported by the commodity guide member, the commodity can be always maintained in a stable posture even during a movement of the commodity guide member.
Also, according to the present invention, in the above-described structure, there are provided a gear provided for each of the commodity columns for driving the commodity carrying-out mechanism for the commodity column; and a column driving mechanism provided for the commodity receptor, for carrying out the commodity within the commodity column into the commodity receptor by means of the commodity carrying-out mechanism by transmitting a rotating force to the gear of the commodity column, and the column driving mechanism is constructed by: a first gear capable of meshing with a commodity column-side gear; a second gear provided on the commodity receptor side for rotation, for meshing with the first gear; a gear supporting member for supporting the first gear on one end side for rotation with the other end side supported for rotation around the rotating shaft of the second gear; a motor capable of rotating in both forward and reverse directions for rotating the second gear; and pressure-contact means for bringing the second gear and the gear supporting member into press contact with each other so as to rotate integrally. Thus, the motor is rotated in a predetermined direction, whereby the first gear is moved on the commodity column side by means of the rotation of the gear supporting member to mesh with the commodity column-side gear, and the second gear is rotated against the pressure-contact means while the rotation of the gear supporting member is regulated at a position of the engagement with the commodity column-side gear, while the rotation of the motor is reversed, whereby the first gear is adapted to be moved up to a predetermined position on the commodity receptor side by means of the rotation of the gear supporting member.
Thereby, when the commodity receptor moves to any commodity column, the motor of the column driving mechanism rotates in a predetermined direction, whereby the first gear rotates integrally with the gear supporting member by the pressure-contact means to move on the commodity column side for meshing with the commodity column-side gear. At this time, the rotation of the gear supporting member is regulated at a position of the engagement with the commodity column-side gear, and the second gear rotates against the pressure-contact means, and therefore, the rotating force of the second gear is transmitted to the commodity column-side gear through the first gear to drive the commodity carrying-out mechanism of the commodity column. Also, when the commodity receptor moves to another position, the rotation of the motor of the column driving mechanism is reversed, whereby the first gear rotates integrally with the gear supporting member by the pressure-contact means to move up to a predetermined position on the commodity receptor side. Therefore, since driving of the commodity carrying-out mechanism for each commodity column and movement of the gear toward the commodity column side and the commodity receptor side can be performed by one motor, the structure of the commodity receptor side can be simplified, and it is possible to make the commodity receptor small-sized, light-weighted, and lower in cost.
Also, according to the present invention, in the structure, part of the gear supporting member is formed so as to extend from one side of the second gear to the other side, and between one side of the second gear and a predetermined portion of the gear supporting member, a spring, which forms the pressure-contact means, is interposed in a compressed state.
Thereby, the other side of the second gear is pressed into contact with the gear supporting member side by means of the spring and its frictional force causes the second gear and the gear supporting member to rotate integrally, and therefore, it is possible to integrally rotate the second gear and the gear supporting member in a simple structure, and moreover, the reliable operation can be achieved.
Also, according to the present invention, in the structure, the commodity carrying-out mechanism for each commodity column is constructed by: an endless-shaped belt, on the upper surface of which the commodity is placed; and a pair of pulleys for rotationally supporting the belt and rotating by means of a commodity column-side gear.
Thereby, the rotation of the gear rotates the belt, whereby the commodity of the commodity column moves together with the upper surface of the belt to be carried out, and since, for example, the commodities are pressed from behind and are not brought into contact with each other, this is very advantageous when deformation-prone commodities or fall-prone commodities are sold.